Solune, the Day and the Night
He is the second divinity to walk on the shattered world. His presence grace the world of three suns that turn into moons on night time. Apparance: Il sagit du seul dieu dont les avatars sont constamment visible. Il sagit de trois soleil gravitant autour de la planète (ou ils éclairent uniquement la moitier de celle-ci) qui s'éteint graduellement pour faire place a la nuit, pour se rallumer, etc. Sa couleur de culte est le rouge vermeil ou le bleu klein. Duty: Le devoir primaire est d'entretenir une suite régulière des saisons. Le devoir secondaire est en conflit entre trois idéologies: La première, assuré la continualité des survivants. La cathédrale du jour et de la nuit, première structure bâtit après l'apocalypse, recueil tout blessé, malade ou fou pour les guérir (Malheureusement, les gens atteint de folie devient de plus en plus nombreux en ces mures dût a leur cure qui dure des dizaines d'années pour les plus chanceux). En second, combattre les mort-vivant: Ayant succombé a deux attaques de gargantuesques armés de mort relevé, le culte du jour et de la nuit fut vite aperçus comme des libérateurs contre les damnés. Et le troisième, est la sécurité et le favoritisme de la ville de Solune. Ville qui fut émergé en un profond rituel du dieu même et avec l'aide de mortel, réincarne les défunts de l'apocalypse. Ces être réincarnés sont apparu en un nombre totalisant 500 êtres, qui se nomme les Soluniens. Ils ont une peau bronze le jour, bleuté la nuit, travaillants le jour, excentriques la nuit, etc. Source of Power: Il tire son pouvoir des pensés en besoin de saison ou de marqueur de temps, puis, des nombreux dévoué. Si le nombre de croyant se réduit a moins de 100, il trouvera la mort dans les mois suivant. Cult: Jour et nuit possède deux cultes très distincte: Les Soluniens et les croyants. Les Soluniens se croient béni de leurs actes, peu-importe leurs actes. Ils ne tolèrent pas la nécromancie mais sont plutôt passif sur les autres communautés. Les autres croyants tire leur mentalité de la Cathédrale du Jour et de la Nuit. Une main aidante, la charité, la bienveillance, tout ce qu'en fait la douce Grande Prêtresse Xzio a donné. Celestial Life: Il est le veilleur des vivants depuis l'apocalypse. Il donne accès a son répertoire divin a tout ceux qui en abuseront pas égoïstement et qui le demande. Il est en conflit avec Karnis et en froid avec Rameis (mais ne tentera rien contre ce dernier, détenant ensemble une entente). Domains Primeval Domains: The solunians are born from a gift to pre-apocalyptic souls of Sun and Moon worshippers. They are now reincarnate into a new form for a new life. They worship Solune in their own way, giving them unique benefits represented in these domains; Celestial, City, Community, Moon and Sun. Pagan Domains: Some subcultures took the Solunien's faith and twisted it accomodate their traditions to their believes. These subcultures, like the House Dro'thuul, and other communities that has risen from their ancient evil ways, gain these benefits from worships; Ascension, Family, Renewal, Shadow and Wrath. Common Domains: Since the great rebirth, Solune have been concidered as a great mender, community leader and liberator of the apocalypse's chaos. Following the principles of the Cathedral of Day and Night, most followers and churches are from benefit from the Common Domains; Darkness, Healing, Law, Liberation and Light. Spontaneous Swap Divine Emblem *Color: Red Vermeil & Klein Blue *Animal: *Plant: *Symbol: Quarter moon inside of a sun. *Weapon: the Crescent Sword & the Mace of Dawn